


707's Baby Cars

by WrittenBySarah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenBySarah/pseuds/WrittenBySarah
Summary: You accidentally scratch one of Saeyoung's cars when you weren't even supposed to be driving it in the first place!





	707's Baby Cars

Saeyoung loved you with all his heart, and you, of course, loved him all the same. He would do anything for you, he had risked his life for you before and he would do it again without hesitation, but there was one thing he refused to allow you to do; drive any of his baby cars. As much as he loved you, you weren’t the best driver. You had your license, but you were not at the standard of driving that was required to get behind the wheel of one of his precious vehicles. In reality, the only people who were allowed drive his cars, besides himself, were Vanderwood and Saeran. Saeyoung was basically your Driver Kim, he would rather drive you around himself than run the risk of a casualty happening to one of his cars.

One morning, Saeran and Saeyoung were both gone out to do some brotherly bonding, much to Saeran’s dismay. You were left alone in the bunker, twiddling your thumbs. To cure your boredom, you thought it would be nice to bake the boys some brownies. The twins each had a sweet tooth, so you liked to surprise them with some homemade goods every once in awhile. You skipped over to the cupboard, to gather your ingredients. You listed off all the ingredients in your head, as you took them from the cupboards and fridge, whispering “check” to yourself after each one. You let out an annoyed grunt upon realizing that there were no eggs. 

The house was fairly isolated, for security reasons, so a car was required to get to any store. You took a seat at the table, and huffed, wondering what to do. Saeyoung wasn’t going to be home for another two hours, so he wouldn’t find out… You pondered for another five minutes before making your decision. Taking the car out for twenty minutes wouldn’t hurt right? 

You grabbed your coat and purse, then headed down to the garage. Him and Saeran took the silver sports car with them. You decided on the juicy, red, sports car. You slipped the key off the hook that hung next to the entrance of the garage, and pressed the button the unlock the expensive ride. It’s lights flickered as it beeped, and you walked over to it. You admired it, as the scissor doors rose upwards. You stepped in, almost feeling under dressed to be driving such a miraculous car.

The car was a breeze to drive, the engine purred so softly it was barely audible. You always appreciated Saeyoung’s cars as a passenger, but being behind the wheel was a whole different experience, you now understood why he cherished them so much. The wind in your hair as you drove the luxurious car made you feel like you were right out of a Hollywood movie.

You pulled into the store’s parking lot, feeling smug due to the jealous glances of people who passed by. You were quick in the shop, grabbing the eggs, and some random, probably unnecessary, items. You were in and out in less than five minutes. It was still early so the store was quiet. 

As you went back outside, you almost dropped the eggs in shock. The once perfectly shiny, red car had a lengthy, silver scratch along the driver’s door. It seemed that someone must have accidentally scraped it with their own car door, but their was no car to be seen anymore. Saeyoung was going to kill you, you were sure of it. 

The entire drive home, you tightly gripped the steering wheel, full of anxiety. What were you going to do? Maybe you could just leave it, and wait for him to notice it himself… Maybe he won’t think it was you? All these potential cover-ups flooded your mind as you drove back. You pulled into the garage and got out of the car, setting down the groceries on a counter near by. You frantically searched the garage in hopes of finding a solution, but there was no luck. 

You went back upstairs and figured it was best to begin making the brownies. to take your mind off things. You knew the recipe off by heart, so it didn’t take long. All you could think about the entire time was the car. just as you were slicing the brownies and placing them on places, along with adding a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the side, you heard the door open. 

“Something smells good!” You heard your fiance exclaim, as he walked into the kitchen, his twin trailing behind him, hands in his pockets. You could barely look at him, you could feel the guilt build up in your gut. He came up behind you and placed a kiss on your cheek, before stepping back waiting for a kiss on the lips. You took a deep breath and faced him, You tried to hold back the tears welling up in your eyes, but he noticed them right away.

“MC…? What is wrong hon?” 

The moment he says you’re name, you can’t hold it back anymore. The tears begin to flood out, streaming down your cheeks.

“I-I… I borrowed your car!” You wailed. “A-And the door g-got scratched! Please don’t hate me!” You continue to hyperventilate.

Saeyoung placed his hand on your cheek. “D-don’t cry babe! I could never hate you!!” He reassures. “The car can be fixed! Just don’t take the car without asking me next time!” He took you in his arms, and you nodded your head like an upset toddler, before tucking your flushed face into the crook of his neck. His poor sweater was now tear stained. He couldn’t help but smirk a little at your sorry face. 

“You are worth more to me than a million cars, I’m just glad you are safe. Material things mean nothing to me once you are by my side, my love…” 

 

Poor Saeran just stood there and watched your meltdown, as he ate his brownie and ice cream.


End file.
